There is a case in which an information processing device such as a PC (personal computer) has a facsimile transmitting function and a mail transmitting function, or a case in which this may communicate with a device having the facsimile transmitting function and the mail transmitting function. In such a case, the information processing device may receive specification of a file to be transmitted from a user and transmit the specified file to another device by using the function. In this case, the information processing device serves as the information transmitting device.
When the above-described transmitting function is used in the information processing device, an application for transmitting required for using the function such as a facsimile driver is installed in advance in the information processing device. The user of the information processing device starts the application for transmitting and configures necessary transmission setting on a screen thereof to issue an instruction to transmit.
The transmission setting includes setting of a destination. The user sets the destination by performing operation to input the destination or select the same from a plurality of candidates for the destination registered in advance on the above-described screen. At that time, when the user erroneously inputs or selects, the information is erroneously transmitted. For this, JP 2010-288102 A (Patent Literature 1), JP 2007-194710 A (Patent Literature 2), JP 2011-119880 A (Patent Literature 3), JP 2008-22183 A (Patent Literature 4) and the like, for example, disclose various technologies for preventing the erroneous transmission.
As a function to easily configure the transmission setting, a program for intermediation for the application using a command and a function referred to as an API (application programming interface) used in the application for transmitting is provided. In the following description, the program for intermediation is also referred to as a “setting application”.
The setting application is the application designed according to the user. Therefore, it is possible to register the transmission setting by the user such as the destination and a transmission amount (the number of copies to be transmitted) in advance in the setting application. When the user issues an instruction to execute, the setting application passes the transmission setting to the application for transmitting. Alternatively, the setting application passes the transmission setting to the application for transmitting through an application for preparing information such as a document preparation application.
The above-described setting application also passes a command not to display a screen (UI: user interface) for inputting the transmission setting to the application when passing the transmission setting to the application for transmitting. In the following description, a state in which the application transmits the information according to the passed transmission setting without displaying the user interface according to the above-described command is also referred to as a UI less mode.
The application for transmitting to which the transmission setting is passed executes a process of transmitting the specified file based on the passed transmission setting without displaying the user interface for inputting the transmission setting on the information processing device. When the transmission is completed, this notifies the setting application of transmission completion.
The setting application which is notified of the transmission completion passes a command to return the UI less mode to a normal mode in which the user interface is displayed to receive the input of the transmission setting (also referred to as normal mode) to the application for transmitting. According to this, the application for transmitting performs normal operation to display the user interface to receive the input of the transmission setting from next start-up.
The user does not have to input the setting at each transmission by using the above-described setting application. That is to say, the user may issue an instruction to transmit the file with the transmission setting registered in the setting application in advance only by issuing an instruction to execute the setting application.
There is a case in which trouble occurs in the setting application in operation and the application terminates. If a termination timing is after the setting application passes the command to set the mode to the UI less mode to the application for transmitting and before this passes the command to return the mode to the normal mode, the UI less mode is maintained even after the file is transmitted in the application for transmitting.
In this state, when the user of the information processing device specifies a (next) file to be transmitted and instructs the application for transmitting to transmit the same, the application for transmitting might execute the transmitting process of the next specified file with the transmission setting passed from the setting application in the UI less mode unchanged. That is to say, the application for transmitting might transmit the next file with the transmission setting the same as that when a previous file is transmitted in the UI less mode unchanged when this should operate in the normal mode to execute the transmitting process of the next file even though the transmission of the (previous) file based on the transmission setting passed from previous setting application is completed. Therefore, there is a case in which the next file is transmitted with the transmission setting different from that intended by the user as the transmission setting of the next file.